You'll Be Fine, Okay?
by EmilyEatsZombies
Summary: Ymir isn't healing, she's just lying there in a pool of her own blood possibly dying. She doesn't regret anything though because she did it all for Christa.
1. You'll Be Fine, Okay?

She lay on the rubble laced floor in a slowly expanding pool of her own blood with nothing but large pieces of the wall surrounding her and a small broken goddess crouched down next to her. Her thoughts were everywhere but there was one main concern that bothered her the most. No, it wasn't her own health but it was the health, safety and well being of the beautiful blonde crouched next to her who was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Y-Ymir… You'll be fine, okay?"

"Christa… Stop. Stop pretending… That it's going to… Be fine…"

"It's going to! I know it is! I promise you!

Ymir was weak but she still managed to chuckle loudly.

"That's one of the many things I love about you. You always seem so positive and happy no matter what the situation. I'm going to miss you…"

"You're going to mi… NO! NO! No, that's not going to happen! They'll arrive soon, they'll fix you, you'll be fine!"

"Christa, I'm not healing. I'm obviously dying. Don't tell me I'll live when obviously I won't."

"No… I… Ym…"

Ymir struggled but slowly lifted her crimson stained hand to cup Christa's cheek.

"Let go."

"But…"

"Let go… Okay?"

"No… I…"

"This will be much easier for both of us if you just let go."

The sound of tears hitting blood filled the silence. But they weren't Christa's tears. They were Ymir's.

"Funny… thing actually…"  
She struggled to speak through sobs.  
"…I actually knew I'd die this way… I actually hoped I'd die this way."

Christa was confused.

"Huh? I… Don't understand…"

"I wanted to die protecting you because I know then that I died for something important… For something I love… For something that means more to me than life itself."

There was a pause. Christa stared at the ground in silence. The only sound that could be heard was her and Ymir's heavy breathing. Then once again the sound of tears hitting blood filled the silence.

"Ymir… I… I want you to know that… That I…" Before she could finish she realized something. Ymir's eyes were closed and the sound of her breathing could no longer be heard.

"Ymir…? Ymir…?! YMIR?!"

Her ocean blue eyes grew wide and the pace of her heartbeat raised rapidly. The only thing she kept thinking was "NO THIS ISNT HAPPENING!"

"C'mon Ymir, wake up, okay? They'll be here soon and they'll fix you. Come on. Please! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please! Please! Don't leave me!"

In the distance the sound of galloping could be heard and Christa would be cheering if she wasn't too busy trying to wake Ymir up.

"Wake up okay! They're here! You'll be fine! You'll…" She stopped mid sentence, suddenly feeling light headed and dizzy. She could feel it and knew she was going to pass out any second now. The last thing she saw before her head hit the ground was a flare being shot in to the sky.


	2. Take Me To Her

Christa woke in a small eerie room. She was confused, frightened and it took a moment before she felt the splitting headache. She closed her eyes and groaned loudly. She must have groaned louder than expected because she heard rustling outside the door before it opened and through the darkness of the room she could make out roughly 8 people. She couldn't see who but someone opened the curtains when they entered the room, lighting the previously dark room and revealing it to be Armin opening the curtains. Christa gave a small nod towards him, thanking him. The sudden burst of light distracted her because she didn't seem to realize when she was suddenly wrapped in a killer hug by a much larger figure.

"Christa! You're alright!" Cheered Sasha before trapping the small girl in a tight yet comforting hug.

"Sasha? Yeah, I feel alright, sort of. What... Happened?"

As soon as she asked, the smiles and joyful expressions previously on everyone's faces disappeared instantly and were replaced with expressions of sadness, pain and regret. Heck, even Mikasa and Annie had grins on their usually serious faces before but they were quickly swept away when she asked the simple question "What happened?". Christa's stomach dropped. She didn't remember much. Did something really bad happen? Was someone hurt? Was she herself seriously hurt? Did she hurt someone? All she remembered was seeing the flare shoot up into the sky and the echoing sound of trotting in the background before she hit the ground and passed out next to Ymir.

Her eyes grew wide.

She passed out next to Ymir.

Ymir!

"Where's Ymir!? Is she okay?! What happened?! Where did they take her?! Take me to her! Now!"

"Christa, calm down please! I'm sorry but we can't take you anywhere, you're still recovering and you're far too weak to be walking around. I'm very sorry." Bertholdt explained.

"Far too weak?! I feel fine! Move!" Shouted Christa as she leapt out of bed and ran for the door.

Obviously her attempt wasn't going to succeed due to nearly everyone in the room being much stronger and bigger than her, which meant they could easily grab and lift her back into bed. No one had to stop her though as she in fact still hadn't fully recovered yet and collapsed with the first step. Eren and Mikasa quickly ran to her side, helping her back to bed. Christa realized she obviously wasn't going to be leaving this room until she was 100% healed and even if she was able to walk to Ymir, there was a chance her fellow soldiers would stop her.

"Why won't you take me to her?!"

"Corporal Levi requested that we specifically keep you away fr-"

"You'll recover in no time! Just try to get a lot of rest and eat plenty." Sasha piped in, handing the small girl some bread.

"Wait, Connie... Keep me away from what?"

"...Ymir."

"Why!?"

"We don't know, he just gave us those orders."

"Please, let me see her. I beg you. All I want is to see her. I could have died out there but I didn't. Why? Because Ymir saved me. Just let me see her! Even if it's just for a few minutes. Please." Christa Pleaded. Her blue eyes began to water and her bottom lip quivered.

Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing and were wondering if they were going to regret what they were about to do.

They were going to disobey the Corporal's orders.

They were going to take Christa to Ymir.


	3. Please, Wake Up!

Slowly and carefully, Bertholdt and Reiner helped the small blonde walk to the room where Ymir was located. Everyone else followed behind. Christa was glad that she finally got to see her savior but she was afraid of the condition she'd see her in. She staggered a few more steps and took a deep breath before coming to a stop.

"Christa, what's wrong?" Questioned Bert.

"What condition is she in?" Christa asked nervously.

Everyone went silent. Armin was the first to speak up.

"She's alive but... barely. She hasn't woken up since we found the both of you. Most of the bleeding stopped and minor wounds have started healing but apart from that, she's still in terrible condition. Give it some time and much more than just minor cuts will be healing."

"...Do you know why she wasn't healing?"

"She was examined and apparently the reason she couldn't heal was simply because she was far too exhausted. Her body was giving up on her but she kept fighting until she absolutely couldn't anymore and even then, she'd still attempt to fight. The more rest she gets, the more she'll heal."

"Okay... Let's continue." Said Christa before once again pushing on wards as she was guided to Ymir.

She would occasionally stumble over her own feet due to her still rather weak state but that wouldn't stop her from making her way to Ymir. She was determined and nothing was going to stop her. She'd crawl to her if she had to!

Eventually, after a few falls and struggles, they made it to their destination.

Ymir's room.

"Christa, would you like us to wait outside?" Asked Sasha.

"Yes please. Thank you."

Christa held her breath as she slowly opened the door and stepped inside the warmly lit room, making sure to close the door behind her for privacy. Ocean blue eyes searched around the room nervously before stopping at the small bed located to the far side of the room.

"Ymir!" Christa gasped.

Christa slowly made her way to the bedside. There in front of her lay a completely bandaged Ymir. Some of the bandages had patches of blood slowly soaking through while others were reasonably clean, making it easy for Christa to figure out which areas were injured more severely, which were mildly injured and which areas Ymir hadn't injured at all. The sight of the freckled girl in such a condition broke Christa's heart. She grabbed Ymir's hand and put it to her heart.

"I don't know if you can hear me, I don't even know if you'll ever hear me again, but I want you to feel this. My heartbeat. It means I'm still alive and there's only one person to thank for that. You. You protected me, you risked your life for me and you might die because of me. You said to me that if you were going to die, that's the way you'd want to die though, right? You wanted to die protecting me, that's what you said. Well screw that! I don't want you to die protecting me! I want you to live, Ymir! Okay? Now wake up for me! Please! You can't die now! I won't let you! You're much more stronger than this! Please... You can't leave me... I love you too much to let you go. Wake up, please."

Tears rolled down her cheek and onto Ymir's palm. Ymir's fingers began to twitch at the feeling but Christa didn't notice. The blonde lay her head onto the bed and just stayed there, letting the blankets soak up her many tears. Brown eyes flickered open very slowly as the sound of soft sobs filled the room.

"Ymir... Please... Please be okay..."

"Christa, you're drenching my blankets." Ymir mocked as she spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry, Ymir. I just..." Christa's head shot up like a rocket.

"I can't die yet, I still have to protect you, don't I?" Said Ymir with a smirk.

"YMIR!" Squealed Christa as she launched herself into her savior's arms.

"Ow, Christa.. I enjoy your comfort and all but everything sort of hurts still."

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh.. Uh.. Yeah. I'm fine, I just got extremely worried when I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm glad I woke to you by my side. I.. um.. C-christa... I need to tell you something..." Said Ymir as her cheeks began to turn rosy.

"Hm?"

"Christa, I really-"

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by muffled shouting from outside the small room. There was a loud bang before a furious Corporal Levi charged through the fragile door with his blades already drawn. His facial expression was not his usual stone cold one, it was one of pure rage and aggression. Behind him, suffering on the hard icy floor, was a bruised and beaten Bertholdt lying next to a teary Reiner who was tending to the tall teens wounds. Seeing the sight of her fellow military soldiers in such a condition broke Christa's heart and caused Ymir to become extremely enraged. If it wasn't for the titan shifters injuries, she would have destroyed the "midget" right then and there.

"Miss Lenz, please remove yourself this instant from that traitor!" Ordered the Corporal. Anger could be heard strongly in his voice.

"Traitor!? Ymir is not a traitor!" Shouted Christa as she stood up and blocked Levi's view of Ymir.

Christa was reminded of her injuries as a sharp pain shot up her leg, causing her to stumble a bit. She caught herself as she reached out to the bedside table and used it to push herself back up. She couldn't show weakness, especially not now. She used all her strength to stand back up to her full height.

"She put all of her fellow soldiers in danger and damaged the wall! Move now Miss Lenz!"

"She was saving me!"

"By saving one, she got numerous others injured and killed!"

"She didn't get them killed, they got themselves killed!"

Levi went silent before raising his blades and pointing them directly at Christa.

He took a step forward.

Ymir's eyes widened.

Christa clenched her fists.


End file.
